2015-06-08 - The Boyfriend's New Clothes
Leah has been leaving the window open lately. It's really hot out and her air conditioning is on the fritz, so you take what you can get in the way of breezes and with a fan going it's basically live-able inside. There's another reason lately, but really, the heat is primary in everyone's mind if they want to live. It's a medium sized apartment with a bedroom, main area, and a sewing room that should have been the second bedroom. Actually it was, a few minutes ago. Someone's clothes fly out the window, a pair of men's pants getting caught on the outside railing, followed by a PS3 with a broken controller. Someone inside is junking out. The fact that it's on the fourth floor...well, it's probably safe. Maybe. Kara Zor-El flies up to the window of her friend, holding a Playstation 3 that she caught while it was being thrown out the window. "Hey Leah, what-" At which point a men's shirt hits her in the face. Leah looks over her shoulder at the window, at the flying blonde with a pair of her boyfriend's pants hanging off of her, and she stops flinging stuff for a moment. Her face is pretty red, and her makeup is a bit messed up. She looks out the window, and a smile forces its way onto her lips. Then she says, "Um...come in?" as she tries not to laugh hysterically. She's stronger than this, damnit. Calm, control. Kara Zor-El removes the pants from her head and shirt from her shoulder as she flies in with the Playstation 3, setting it down on the bed. "Um.... spring cleaning or something?" She pauses, looking out side the window at the stuff Leah's already thrown out. "Or is this maybe some new Salvation Army donation method?" She looks back at Leah. "Leah... is everything okay?" she asks cautiously Leah puts her hands on her hips, wearing comfortable yoga pants and a light longsleeved white blouse. She looks at Kara, then says, "My boyfriend has decided that I'm not good wifey material. Whatever the hell that means. So I've decided that his stuff will be on the lawn if he wants to pick it up. What state it's in is dependent on how good he is at catching. You want anything? This is becoming my new sewing room." Kara Zor-El sighs. "Oh I'm sorry Leah. Not 'wifey materal?' What a jerk." She offers a hug to Leah. As she hugs, she asks, "Anything I can do? If he maybe secretly a supervillain so I can punch him into orbit?" Leah grabs a fistful of alarm clock and whips it past Kara into the ether, then leans into Kara and says, "Oh god yes, please." Probably to everything she just said. "I can do it alone if I have to but it's so goddamn tiring and I've had a long day at work already." Kara Zor-El pauses, looking at where the alarm clock is thrown. Mainly to make sure it doesnt hit someone, then looks back at her and hugs some more. "Just let me know what you need me to do. And that guy? He's an idiot. You're awesome in so many ways." She picks up some random sports trophy which doesnt have Leah's name on it. "Where'd you like this to go?" Leah pauses after the hug, which she really needed. She looks at the trophy, then says, "Seriously?" She goes to the window, and says, "Can you put it through that gap and hit the bay? I'd love to see if you can skip it a few times." Kara Zor-El thinks. "I have an even better idea." she says with a mischevous smile. She puts the trophy down, then picks up the PS3 that she 'rescued' before coming in. "I'll do it with the PS3... got a better idea for the trophy." She aims the PS3 like a frisbee. "Watch this." she say as she throws the game system, which goes flying out the window. And keeps going, and going, and going, until it hits the San Francisco Bay. It skips several times, nearly across the entire length of the bay - the bay being several miles off into the viewable distance. "Voila! Game systems arent waterproof, right?" she say with a grin, before picking up the trophy. Leah watches through the main room's window, laughing and pointing. "Got that Donny?! It's yours if you still want it!" She nearly falls out, giggling, then comes back to the 'sewing room'. Therapy room atm. Kara Zor-El checks out the trophy. "Football. Oh neat. My cousin plays that." She walks over to the window. "Okay, good luck on him getting this one..." she says as she puts her arm back, takes aim at... something... then throws the trophy up in the air. It keeps going up, and up, and up. Annnnd it doesnt seem to come down. Kara waits about 45 seconds. "There." She smiles at Mia. "Tell him his college football trophy's on the southwest corner of the Sea of Tranquility also. If he wants it, I hear that they're going to be having private spaceflight in about 20 years." She smiles. "Please tell me that makes you feel a little better?" Leah leans on the window, looking up at the moon. She leans on her hands, smiling a little. "Yeah. That was one of the prettiest things I've ever seen." She turns and looks at Kara, then says, "I'm sorry Kara. You didn't deserve to come in on that. Even if it is the most awesome way to handle a break-up in all of the ever." Yes, she said it like that. Kara Zor-El smiles. "It's okay." she says back. She nudges Leah. "He's just lucky he didn't leave his car here, or I could have it join his trophy on the moon." She grins. "Besides, you're better off without him if he's such an incredibly bad judge of character that he didn't know the prize he had with you as his girlfriend." Note to all men out there, if you date Kara, do not break up with her. If you break up with her, for Gods sake, do not do so like a jerk. Leah shakes her head, waving Kara away from the window. "Technically he kind of did. That Camry I drive is his still, but I don't think he's got the balls to try and take it from me and I kind of need it to get to work. C'mon, I want to show you something." Kara Zor-El smiles and walks away from the window. "Gotcha. No tossing the Camry onto the moon." She pauses. "I wonder what NASA will think." she says with a smile before heading over to Mia to follow her . Leah says, "You'd have to buy me a new car," as an aside. She really wouldn't expect anything of the sort, though. Coming into the living room, she pauses to blow her nose on some kleenex and tosses it into the trash, waving to the seats. "Sec. I want to show you something." Kara Zor-El tilts her head as she follows Leah into the living room. "Um... would you like a car? I could get you one. Legally I mean. I could buy you one." She adds, "I have money." she says before sitting down where she's asked, and politely putting her hands folded on her lap. "Show me?" she asks with a smile. With a pause, Leah grins and says, "Sure. I'd love a classic Honda Civic CRX, it was a gorgeous piece of work and totally impractical but I love the craftmanship. Seriously though, have you considered cosplaying? I think you'd love going out and being someone famous who's NOT Supergirl. We'd need to plan, and I admit I've got an ulterior motive." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Honda Civic CRX." she says to herself. It's not like she really uses the money she has that much. And she did have more than a teenager could possible need to use. Especially one that didn't really need to eat and could turn coal into diamonds by squeezing them in her hands, if need be. Which she didnt need to do anymore anyway. Apparently Kara did take the request seriously. She listens to the second part about cosplaying. "Um... I can honestly say I never thought about cosplaying, but I guess I could, if you mean we can hang out at those con things more often?" She peers at Leah. "What sort of ulterior motive?" she asks with a grin. Leah peers at Kara, but it never really clicks that she's probably going to actually buy her a car. Just a suspicion. Well, anyway. She reaches and pulls out a bunch of disks, putting them into cases. "Thing is, you gotta want to do it. There's a thing about cosplaying in that, how do I put this? You need to geek." She grins, then sits down and puts the disk cases by Kara. "It's about wanting to be someone who has abilities in some way that you DON'T have, and getting to be them for a day. Pretending. It's a release, kinda. If there's any heroes you would LOVE to be just for a little while, but you know you'll never be that? I've got a few ideas that you might geek out about a bit, but never know til you actually watch the shows." She pats the disks with her hand pointedly. Kara Zor-El looks very confused. "I need to... geek? Is that like being a nerd? Because Superboy says I'm a nerd a lot of the time." She listens as Leah sits down and explains. "I sorta have a lot of abilities. And I have been trying to do the whole secret identity thing to not and..." She stops and examines the discs that Leah holds up for her. Leah takes her hands off the disks. "This, is your introduction to how to geek. It's about caring about something that you love and being willing to spend time on it and share it with others. That's what a geek is. I care about Supergirl, so I share her with my cosplay. I won't help you make a cosplay unless it's something you actually want to be for a day. So." Leah grins. "Watch these, let me know if you like any of the characters. They pause, so if you have to go you can do that. I promise it's not a waste of time. It's called Avatar: The Last Airbender. I included the current airings of Korra as well, if you have time. Totally worth it, I think you'd make an incredible Korra." Kara Zor-El still smiles, but looks a little bewildered. "Okay? I mean... sure. Let's do that." she says, looking at the discs. "I'm sure it's not a waste of time. I mean... you're my friend and I like doing stuff with you. So... what's this show about anyway? What does Korra do?" Leah rubs her head a bit. "It's pretty self-explanatory. You're familiar with the multiple worlds concept? Assume for a minute this is an alternate earth timeline with one slight change that alters the entirety of society with significant similarities. I don't want to give too much away, ruins the drama, and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I spoilered everything. This can take a while though, so once we get through a bit you can borrow the rest." Having not expected Kara to actually want to watch them now, she puts in the first disk anyway and grins. What the hell, not like she was doing anything with her afternoon anyway. "Remind me to tell you about Dragonball Z later. I'm going to be cosplaying someone from THAT alternate earth next." Leah ducks into the kitchen, returning with a couple of sodas and some cheddar flavored popcorn. "I'm eating light so I can fit into a few outfits. Got to work out sometime too, but tonight just wasn't in the cards what with Donny Boy being a dick." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Multi-world concept, yeah... actually Power Girl's me from an alternate universe apparently." Yeah, of course. Kara knows the multi-world concept from her FAMILY even. "Annnnd I think there may have been other alternate Earths as well that my cousin's been involved in." She props her feet up on the couch as Leah puts in the movie. She wasnt doing anything this afternoon either. Well... other than saving lives and stuff. Kara looks over at Leah. "I'd go to the gym with you some time if you want." she offers, mainly for socialability - not like Kara needed the gym, nor did the average gym have anything remotely capable of being something to let Kara 'work out.' "You look great though. Oooh, popcorn!" she says, grabbing some and munching on it. Kara doesnt need to eat. That does not mean Kara does not LIKE to eat. Grinning Leah shares easily. "Might be nice, having people that look like you at the gym always ups their revenues and you can see the crappy lame side of me when I whine that I'm tiiiired and want to stop now. Sweat isn't as attractive as I'd like it to be on me." She munches some popcorn, popping her can of soda and relaxing. "I needed an evening off anyway. So tell me about Power Girl? I was thinking about doing her and I should really know more about the character." Kara Zor-El nods a little, smiling. "She's great. Really great." she says, munching on another handful of popcorn. "I mean... she always knows exactly what she wants, is pretty take charge. She's definitely not ashamed of her body or sexuality. Actually she sort of talked to me about the whole birds and the bees thing with me." She pauses. "I mean ... you know... because I'm Kryptonian and... can't believe I'm talking about this." She rubs her head a bit. "Lets just say even though it was a lot less embarrassing than it would have been to talk about with my BABY cousin, it still was awkward for me. But she didnt seem to have a problem talking about it at all. It's so weird that she's supposed to be me from another universe, just older." Leah grabs a brush and starts getting some tangles out of her hair. She pauses, then slides up beside Kara and pushes her forward a bit. "Slide, I gotta do something while we talk." Guiding her if she'll go, she gets in behind Kara and sits the kryptonian on the floor, then starts humming a little as she brushes Kara's hair. "Ignore me, this is very soothing. I used to do it for my sisters." She listens to what Kara says about Peegs and grins a bit, then says, "Well, someone had to do it. I'd hate to think what you'd get from the internet. Oh wait, that's the norm now. Mind the sarcasm, it's reflexive. So she's the older version of you? I could probably do that, got about eight or nine years on you I think." Kara Zor-El does have awfully nice hair. The girl doesnt have a single split end - probably the benefit of invulnerable hair. Kara goes along with the whole being sat on the floor and the brushing of her hair. Which is probably a good thing that she noticed Leah doing that. Not like she had many normal friends, so this was nice! And probably what normal friends do. Sit in their homes watching anime and brushing each others hair. While talking about alternate versions of themselves. She nods a little, seriously. "Yeah I've been on the internet. They have a lot of stuff about me on it. Have you ever used this thing called Google? Lots of pictures of me. Some with.... um... pretty startling anatomic detail." She pats her lap a bit, then nods again. "Yeah .... I mean... age is sort of relative I guess - because I mean... I was in that ship in stasis for about 30 years as it was, but Kryptonians don't really age at the same rate as human beings. And even less so under a yellow sun.." She pauses to look over at Leah. "And yeah, I guess you could probably do a good similarity. I mean I can help with the costume and stuff even, if you want. I'm really into sewing." Kara. The Girl of Steel. Might be the strongest person on the planet. Possibly one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Can fly at the speed of light. Can push planets out of orbit (or into orbit). Can fire heat rays from her eyes hotter than the core of the sun. Can put her lips together and blow a category 5 hurricane, or freeze lava into ice. Invulnerable to almost anything. Hobbies include art and sewing, and apparently now anime and sci fi geeky TV shows. Leah is still brushing, well aware that there's nothing to fix. She just likes the motion. "Hush, you're young and a delicate flower and I'll beat up anyone who says otherwise. Besides, you act like a ten year old sometimes so it evens out." Turning her head so she can look Kara in the eyes, she pauses the show with the remote. "Kara, seriously. You seem so innocent sometimes, I hope you don't mind me teaching you stuff. I get that you know more than I do on nearly everything but you come across as so damn -young- sometimes. I get all mothery and want to protect you and make sure you know the important things in life. Like Firefly!" Big grin. Kara Zor-El smiles. "I'm not THAT young. I mean... I just turned 17. On Krypton I'd be married by now." She grins at Leah. "It's nice of you to say that stuff about the being protective of me though. I feel the same way. I mean... not a motherly thing. You know... sort of like a BFF type of thing." Impressive that Kara knows what BFF means. And she didnt pluralize it. Then she asks, as the anime continues on TV, something which proves her totally deprived life. "What's Firefly? You mean that criminal in Gotham with the little flamethrower? He's not THAT important." A sigh from Leah comes across as less surprised than it probably should. She says, "I'm going to assume at this point that you've had next to no exposure to popular culture. Seventeen whole years without a decent sci-fi show. Did you have prearranged marriage on Krypton?" She rolls her eyes and brushes her own hair a little, getting annoyed. Damnit, knots. "I don't know anything about Gotham, never been there. It's a space western tv series, you'll be putting up with it too pretty soon." Kara Zor-El shakes her head no. "Well, it's not like Krypton got TV signals from Earth. It was about 2000 light years away, I'm pretty sure it TV signals won't even reach where it was for another 1950 years." She pauses. "I mean... if it was still around for anyone to receive it." She shakes her head and changes subject to the rest of the question. "And um... after I came to Earth, I was mainly in the North Pole and on Themyscira... and for the past year I don't really get a lot of time to watch TV with all the.. you know... superheroing stuff. And um... I did watch all the Star Trek episodes that my boyfriend showed me because he really likes that show. And it's pretty good even though it has absolutely nothing to do with anything even remotely scientific, but don't tell him I said that because he really REALLY likes that I watch it with him." She smiles a bit. "Oh and um... they didn't have prearranged marriages. I mean not like on some countries on Earth. It's just... when you turn 14, the Master of the Gestation Chambers would pick the most genetically compatable person to be your mate, and once you turn 17, after choosing your guild, you'd get married. I mean... they let people marry just because they love each other but it just didn't happen that often. I mean... it happened with my uncle and aunt, and with my parents, but most people just go through the Gestation Ceremony." Yes, Krypton was a eugenic society. And yes, Kara doesnt usually mention that because apparently on Earth, 'eugenics' got a really bad rap because of a truly insane, extremely evil man about 70 years ago. And some perfect looking blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl talking too much about that would just seem off-putting. Kara then perks up about the western thing. "I saw a western! Br... Batman showed me something by this actor that he really liked. The guy who playd the Grey Ghost on TV? Apparently he was in this western movie with this other actor called John Wayne, and it was REALLY good! I'd like to see that. That Firefly thing." Kara adds, "Want me to brush your hair too?" Leah thinks for a while, which is good because apparently Kara has a lot to talk about. Which is fair, her society was complex and took years for the writers to deve..I mean, it was a rich world with much to talk about. She says, "Once we get you through this one. I mean, unless you aren't interested here, but that's fine too. You can probably multitask like nobody's business." She thinks a bit about the rest, though. What Kara just dropped on her is enough to make a solid research paper in just a few sentences. "It's alright, unless you want to I mean. I was doing it to have my hands busy. Normally I'm sewing to do that and I can't right now. Sounds like a very different world though. We had someone who tried to make that a thing on Earth too, while ago. It didn't take." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Yeah um... I heard about that. That guy sounded like a really horrible person. Oh... um... I was told I probably shouldnt mention some of that stuff about Krypton... because people might take it the wrong way because of how I look, whatever that means.... so maybe don't tell?" she asks. "Krypton was run by a Science Council. The Military Guild used to run it until the Science Guild took over and recalled the Kryptonian Armada from all the other planets they had in favor of more peaceful coexisence, but it was also sorta... more isolationist as well." Leah's hands don't stop moving, but that's kind of a thing with her when she's focusing on something. Her hands need an activity. Not that Kara needs her hair brushed. "I don't think I'm actually qualified to tell what's safe to talk about or not, to be honest. But you know if I were ordered to talk by the President I'd have to repeat everything I know. Not that that's actually likely to happen to a cosplayer nurse." Kara Zor-El smiles a little. She didnt think President Pete Ross, Superman's childhood friend who knows Superman's identity, was likely to be making that order any time soon. Although SHIELD on the other hand might be interested in what Leah knows about her new friend. Kara didnt really think of that though. Kara nods a little. "I just know that some people get scared enough about me to begin with, since I didnt even grow up on this planet unlike my cousin." Leah grins. She starts the show again, saying, "I'm sure they do. You scare me a bit. Why wouldn't you? I want you to pay attention to the character Sokka in this show, aight? And I scare folks sometimes too, but only if they piss me off. I'm told I have a temper. Which is ridiculous, I'm a gentle flower that would never hurt anyone. Have I mentioned that nurses get to choose how large a catheter you get when they put it into you, and my boyfriend had better keep very healthy for a while?" She's not evil at all! Never! Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "I don't want to scare you, okay?" Then looks at her when she mentions the catheter thing. "Okay... maybe you ARE scary." She puts her finger and thumb together. "Just a teensy bit." She smiles a little, before looking at the cartoon again to pay attention to what Leah explains about it. "Yeah... some of my friends in the Titans don't have any powers, and are on the team with people like... Wonder Girl, and Cyborg, and Raven, and..." She thinks. "Well. Me, I guess. And they still seem to manage to be top heroes without any problem at all. In fact I'd think it makes them even better heroes because they're brave DESPITE not having powers, and still manage to do the same stuff." She leans back a bit. "Well... I mean like... heroing. Not the same EXACT stuff. Robin's not going to be lifting any buildings in the next few days far as I know." Leah bets that if Robin had to move a building, he could figure out a way. She slips her arms around Kara and hugs her from behind, smiling into her hair. "There's a lot of parallels. I was hoping you would just find something you enjoy, really. So you could have something you love that's not related to any of your problems, and you can escape. And bring that love to someone else. Like you do with me." A few minutes ago, a PS3 flew out of an apartment window and skipped across the bay. Shortly afterward, something small and quick flew out the same window and went up to impact with the moon in a very straight line. Kal's vision if he saw it would identify it as an american football trophy. So in that apartment, Kara is sitting on the edge of a sofa, with a slightly more rounded blonde sitting behind her brushing her hair. They're watching Avatar: the last airbender. The series. Not the movie. Kara Zor-El smiles a little and shrugs. "I just like spending time hanging out with you. That's a pretty big escape from my normal life as it is. You know, hanging out with someone who isnt a superhero, or used to being around superheroes all the time. You know. Who does normal stuff. It's... just really nice. Plus you're showing me all this useful stuff that I havent learned yet." she says, referring to Toph on the TV. "Okay, so... just to be clear, the girl is barefoot because her powers work better when she's actually touching the ground? Because I know a supervillain like that." Leah headshakes a little, her movements a bit subdued because she knows Kara can't see her that well from behind. "That's Toph. It's not that her powers work better touching the ground. She's blind, she's just learned to feel vibrations. Kind of like a new sense, no other earthbender ever bothered to learn it. What with your power being earth, it makes the vibrations a lot easier to decipher I suppose. So she can use them to see. She feels the vibrations when you walk and knows where you are." Superman was hanging out in orbit, as he is want to do when he's on 'patrol'. When something streaks by him and impacts the moon, he goes to check it out. Seeing that it was a football trophy, it doesn't take him long to do the calculations in his head to find out the trajectory and zips down to take a look for himself. Kal finds himself hovering outside of an apartment building that he's never seen before. His eyes focus as he takes a look around with his x-ray vision and his eyes widen slightly as he sees Kara sitting down with another girl brushing her hair. It looked like some sort of sleep over. Crossing his arms over his chest, he floats over to the fire escape and uses a finger to tap gently on the window. The expression on his face is neutral as the wind causes his cape to billow out to the side of him. Kara Zor-El looks around at where the window is tapping. Erk. She makes an awkward little wave in Kal's direction. "Leah um... just so you know, my cousin sort of is outside your window." she mentions before pausing the movie and getting to her feet, heading over to the window. She peers past him. "Um... okay so you might wonder about the clothing and stuff on the ground. Um...." She rubs her head a little. "This is my friend, Leah, and her boyfriend just broke up with her for not being wife material.. and um.... so.... yeah. That." Leah would never put the movie on, it's the tv series. She has her pride. However, glancing up when she's told about the incoming flying super-guy, she lets Kara up. Not that she could stop her. "Would he like some popcorn? Hey out there, do you want some popcorn?" Remarkably calm for having Superman outside the window. But that's kinda her all over. Her heartbeat did increase a little, but she's not showing it so it might be anything. "We're watching americanized anime. The good stuff, but it can wait. I'm lending Kara the discs anyway." Kal listens passively to Kara as she explains the clothing on the floor, and the current situation. Then he says, "I was more looking for an explanation on the football trophy that impacted the moon, leaving yet another crater on it's surface. I just happened to be in Earth's orbit when it flew by. My search led me here. I'm not all that surprised to find you here, Kara." His gaze moves past her to see Leah and he offers a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Leah. I will decline on the popcorn at the moment, but may I come in?" Always with the manners, this one, as he motions to the window while waiting patiently for an invitation. Kara Zor-El winces when Superman mentions the trophy. Yeah hopefully she wasnt going to get in trouble for that. So she answers truthfully. "Um... the trophy. Yeah um... girlfriend solidarity?" she says, more like a question than a reason. Then she said. "I mean... cmon he broke up with her for not being 'wife material.' What the heck?" Kara opens the window, and looks over at Leah. 'Donny' was lucky his car wasnt there or it would be in a similar position as the trophy. Leah grins, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to make Superman wait outside while I tidy, right. Come in before you attract a supervillain to my block. I got enough with the kids setting off firecrackers when I have a graveyard shift. Please, come in." She gets up though, showing a little nerves finally. Kal's pretty gorgeous after all. Glancing at Kara, she blushes just a little and says, "Yeah, apparently I work too much and he never sees me. I mean, sure, he's got a point, I don't have anything that pretends to be time off generally but he's still a dick and Kara go throw his car into the moon already. I'll take the bus to work." Okay, yes, nerves. But she was like this earlier too, so it's not ALL Kal's arrival. Kal looks at Kara for a long moment. "I don't really have to give you the lecture on how we don't abuse our powers, right, Kara?" He holds the stare for a little longer before his expression softens and he briefly hugs his cousin before letting her go. "Though I believe I understand your intent, I would caution you to remember that there are consequences to everything you do. Just be more careful, is all." Walking over to Lean, he extends his hand, and if she allows it, he takes hers gently into his own. "I am sorry to hear about your relationship. In my experience two people who love each other will find a way to spend more time together." He briefly thinks of himself and Lois. Both of them have very demanding careers, but they find the time. Sometimes, they have to just 'make' the time. At any rate he flashes another smile. "It's his loss. Trust me on that." He takes the time to look around the apartment. "Nice place you have here." A smirk. "Doctor Who fan? So am I. I think David Tennant was the best doctor overall. I met him at a charity function in London while I was visiting the Prime Minister. Who's your favorite?" Kara Zor-El rubs her head a little awkwardly when she's called out on the whole 'turning a trophy into a lunar projectile' thing and nods, before getting hugged, which is a breath of relief. She smiles and hugs back, before saying, "If I throw any more of his stuff to the moon, I'll make sure to do it from high orbit." She pauses. "Kidding?" she says with a shrug. Then the look of confusion. "Doctor who?" she asks. Then looks back and forth between her cousin and her new BFF. Leah would not have taken Superman for a doctor who fan. It takes a moment to wrap her mind around, but she gives a grin and winks at Kara for her comment. "High orbit sounds fine," she says, then coughs a little as Kal takes her hand. Looks into her eyes. Shit. Um. Brain. Okay. "New or old series?" she says automatically, then lets the geek come out and starts talking. "David Tennant was the one with the biggest hearts, but he broke me too much and watching him was like asking for pain. He did an incredible job of the part, I just couldn't watch it all the way through. Too painful. Tom Baker. And no, not really a fan, I just can't NOT watch it and be in the professional geek world the way I am." She pauses, looking at Kara, and says, "Exactly." As if that makes sense. Oh sure, not a fan. Not at all. Kara Zor-El looks back and forth again. How come, when she learned every language on the planet, does she feel like they're both speaking something she doesnt understand? Probably because they're speaking the language of 'geek' which she isnt fluent in. She only knows the sub-dialect of 'nerd' which doesnt use the pop culture references as thoroughly. "No... I mean... Doctor who?" she asks Leah. Then looks at her cousin as well in confusion. Then catching the last sentence Leah says, Kara says, "Um... Leah is a cosplayer. They're people who dress up in costumes for these convention things. Oh and a nurse." Kal grins at Kara. "Doctor Who is a television series, Kara. Science fiction. More like science fact. That show hits close to home on several issues. I've been to enough planets to know." Having grown up on Earth, he spoke the lingo well, and knew much more about pop culture than his cousin. "I would have to agree on that. But Tennant did 'crazy' very well. I enjoy him in the role. I don't often get to watch television." Superman grins again. "Cosplayer huh? Whom do you dress up as the most? I did an appearance as Gen-Con in Los Angeles once. It was interesting. People weren't willing to believe that I was who I said I was until I had to prove it by doing something 'super'." He chuckles deeply. Kara Zor-El nods a little, trying to understand. "So why is the show called Doctor Who if it's about Doctor Tennant?" They're dangerously close to a Who's on First skit. Fortunately, it's stopped by Superman's questions about the cosplaying. "I did one too, in New York. Back when you were off planet? That Cancer Charity Event I told Lois about?" She smiles. "I met Leah on the way there and brought her there. She showed me around the convention." She doesnt mention the truck incident. Leah puts up a hand. "One sec, Superman. Kara's cousin. That's going to take some getting used to." She does have a certain businesslike demeanor sometimes. "Kara, the show is based around your question right there. Doctor...who? he hasn't GOT a name, that's the point. And everyone asks that. So Doctor who? Exactly. That's the guy. It's actually a lot MORE complicated than that, but like Superman just said, it hits a lot of topics. And spans over fifty real years, so it would." Then she turns to Kal, grinning. "Sorry. My fave is actually Supergirl, believe it or not. Because of how wonderful she must be, and I love portraying that to people who need to believe in their heroes. It's not about powers, it's about trust. I give them someone they can approach and hug and be loved back by when soooomeone is busy saving the world." Eyes Kara. Superman smiles at Kara and lays a hand on her head but doesn't ruffle her hair. She's probably put him through a wall if he did that. "I can see that. Our Kara is a special person. And I'm pretty proud of that 'saving the world' thing she does." He then explains. "She's right. He doesn't have a name. He can be portrayed by different actors because he's a Time Lord. He can't really die, when he does, he's reborn with a different face. It allows the show to remain fresh and appealing to each generation." He then looks at Leah, as if imagining her in Kara's outfit. He nods once. "You do bear a striking resemblance, Leah." He smirks at Kara. "Looks like I'm no longer the only celebrity in the family, huh?" Kara Zor-El smiles embarrassedly. "I promise the whole... her cosplaying Supergirl isn't the reason we're friends. Although at the Convention people said she pulled off her costume better than mine. You know.. until we went into the cancer charity thing. Leah's just... really really great." She listens as they both explain the whole 'Doctor Who' thing. "Soooooo sort of like that Mitch Shelley guy? Except instead of different powers each time he dies, different faces?" She nods to herself. Then looks up at Superman again. "Oh I'm pretty sure you're still going to always get top billing." she tries to joke. Leah grins a little, then says, "Hate to have to tell you Superman, but you intimidate people. I know, you don't do it on purpose, but your sis...cousin, sorry. Kara looks softer, and that's easier to handle sometimes. Regardless of a who's who of tougher or faster, girls are a bit more approachable to kids. And that's who's going to grow up and run the world. Your cousin here is more valuable as a symbol than anyone in the world." And, after a moment, she says, "Not really sure how I deserve to be her friend, but hey, there it is anyway. WHAT THE HELL! I HAVE TWO KRYPTONIANS IN MY LIVING ROOM!" The guy downstairs bangs on the floor, his ceiling, and yells something about trying to sleep. Kal looks down at the floor when there is banging on it. "He doesn't look happy." He comments before looking back at Kara and Leah. He looks down at himself and lifts his arms, curling his hands into fists which causes his muscles to flex underneath his uniform. "Intimidating. Hmm." He frowns slightly. "Never really thought of it like that before." He then admits. "I suppose it's all about perception." He smiles faintly. "But still, it is commendable that you do it anyway, Leah. I could think of no other role model." He coughs into his hand. "Despite the occasional mishaps involving Red K." He asides to Kara. "We never got to have that conversation about the whole pirate thing, you know." He's teasing her, of course. He places an arm around her shoulders briefly. "You're more popular with the younger crowd. That's not a bad thing." Kara Zor-El smiles, but makes a face at Superman, that may or may not include sticking out her tongue at him when he mentions the Red K stuff. She gets hugged over to her cousin. "And don't worry, I don't think you're intimidating - you're just great." She then whispers, quite loudly to Leah, "Plus I used to change his diapers." before hugging him back. There. She got him back for the Red K comment. Leah gets herself under control as the others take a moment to talk. She shakes her head, then sighs and looks at her watch. Blinks. Again. "You ...um..." Something's up, and it's worse than even the boyfriend debacle or having super-beings in the living room. "I gotta kick you both out. I have to be at work in six hours. Twelve hour shift. If I dont get some sleep, I could literally kill someone." Superman bows to Leah. "Of course. Please forgive me for taking up your time. It was a great pleasure to meet you." He frowns at Kara for the diapers comment, but payback was payback. He laughs. "Kara, I'll see you later. I'm going to go on patrol for awhile." He inclines his head and then vanishes in a gust of wind, moving out of the window at superspeed. There is a loud boom from overhead as he accelerates quickly, heading back to work. Kara Zor-El gives Leah a hug. "Gotcha. Oh... by the way I just had this great thought. You can donate your ex's clothes to charity. They'd come and pick them up for you without you having to throw them out the window. Annnnd.." She watches as Superman leaves at superspeed, and whispers to her (despite the fact that Superman can hear it anyway), "we'll hold off on that car on the moon thing." At least until she gets Leah a new car. Good to have friends. Then with a blur and gust of wind at superspeed, Kara's off as well. And Leah is left wondering if she's going to get any sleep at all. Her life's been so strange since Kara came into it. And now Superman. And probably others. But there's something comforting about knowing your heroes. And knowing they're pretty human after all. "Seriously? David Tennant? Bah." She shuts the curtains and goes to bed.